A angel in my life
by loveandloyalty365
Summary: A animatronic pirate fox named foxy, has been shut down and locked in his cove for many years ever since the bite of 87, but that all changes when a angel appears in his life. Note this will contain freddy x bonnie
1. read please

_**hello reader's this is my new foxy x chica story and for this story it will be updated on Friday's so i guess we can call it ''new Friday's'' meh oh well but i hope you will like this story better than the other previous ones i made (old readers you know what i'm talking about) also if you don't mind i would love for you to give me ideas on the first chapter please and more incoming chapters **_

_**\- your's truly love and loyalty365**_


	2. Chapter one- just a regular day

**_i got board and it's a rainy day so here the first chapter...that's all i have to say ALSO BONNIE IS A GIRL IN THIS STORY I KNOW HE IS A BOY BUT PLEASE COOPERATE WITH ME._**

**_~no one's pov~_**

_It was another day in the pizzeria, children running around laughing enjoying some pizza, while the parents sit around watch their kids and talk, it was almost show time for Freddy fazbear and Bonnie bunny, they would preforming together to the children since it was all they were programmed to do. But their was one animatronic who wasn't going to preform for the children or ever, his name was foxy the pirate fox. He used to preform until their was the ''bite of 87'' when he bit off a little girl's head._

_**~flashback to 1987~**_

_The thing is he never meant to, the little girl just kept making fun of him, so once he had enough of the girl he bit her head to teach her lesson. The girl fell to the floor with blood squirting out of her brain, foxy having chunks of flesh in his mouth looking stunned, while parents quickly gathered their kids and ran out of the building, the ambulance soon arrived to help the girl get to the hospital. Freddy and Bonnie stopped playing and singing to see what was going on, once they saw it wasn't a pretty scene even for foxy. They were horrified and disappointed in foxy. With all the commotion that just happened, the owner of the building, was contacted by the government after the parents of the little girl decided they wanted to sue . But the government thought it would be better to just shut foxy down until further notice. Not wanting this to happen again did, he closed foxy's curtains and put a ''out of order'' sign on the outside. Foxy was never to preform again._

_**End of flashback and pov~**_

~_**Time skip to the end of the day**_~

~_**no one's pov**_~

_ had just closed the pizzeria for the rest of the day, as he was about to leave he ran into mike Schmidt, the fellow security guard of the pizzeria._

_**end of pov**_

_ \- well hello their mike...don't mind me just about to go home...have a goodnight_

_**Mike**__\- you too sir...and i will_

_~and with that he left, leaving mike to go to his security room to put down his things then go to the dining room with the two animatronics~_

_**Mike**__\- okay guys you can move now_

_~after a few seconds of silence Freddy started moving~_

_**Freddy**__\- (stretches) good to see you Michael_

_**Mike**__\- you too freddy_

_~Bonnie started moving later too~_

_**Bonnie**__\- hi their mikey! great to see you_

_**Mike**__\- haha hey Bonnie...so has foxy ever decided to come out of the shadows yet?_

_**Bonnie**__\- (sigh) no_

_**Freddy**__\- we don't think he will ever come out after what he's done...but we do miss him _

_**Mike**__\- well the least we can do is try...come on!_

_~as Mike started making his way to pirate cove, Freddy and Bonnie follow him, when they got their it was very quiet, the room was very dusty, and you could barley see anything in their, they finally reached his cove~_

_**Mike**__\- uh...hi foxy...me,Freddy, and Bonnie just came to check up on you and see if you want to hang with us?_

_~their was silence once again until...his snout comes appearing from his cove~_

_**Foxy**__\- no thank you lads, ill just stay in me cove _

_**Freddy**__\- aww come on foxy...we know you hate sitting in the cove being lonely all day...everyday_

_**Bonnie**__\- yeah...we also miss you and want to help you...so please come out_

_~his snout soon disappeared, they all gave each other a sad expression and left without saying another word, once they got back to the dining area they sat down at a table~_

_**Bonnie**__\- now what are we gonna do? (lays head down) he will never come out of that cove unless something that really gets his attention will_

_**Mike**__\- well we need to come up with some kind of idea _

_**Freddy**__\- like what?_

_~Before he could answer the clock played the tune 6:00 meaning Mike had to go~_

_**Mike**__\- dang...sorry guys...we are probably gonna have to come up with a plan tonight bye._

_''okay'' they both said in unison_

_**Bonnie**__\- take care Mike._

_**Freddy**__\- see you tonight Micheal_

_~Soon after they said their goodbye's he got up and made his way to his office to get his stuff, on the way their he was passing by the cove. He stopped and took a few steps back, and stood right in front of the cove, he decided to say goodbye to foxy, it was the least he could do~_

_**Mike**__\- uh...see you later foxy..._

_~foxy didn't say anything back, Mike wasn't surprised, he just sighed and continued walking to his office. Once he got his stuff he went out to the parking lot, while he was out their about to get into his car he was stopped by...~_

_**Mr**.**fazbear**\- hi their Micheal i have some news _

_**Mike**__\- what is it sir?_

_**Mr**.**fazbear**\- i'm thinking about getting a new animatronic_

_~could it be? Mike thought, could this be the answer to getting foxy out of that dusty old cove? maybe...maybe not~_

_**Mike**__\- That sounds great sir._

_**Mr**.**fazbear**\- i'm glad you think so...it might bring the pizzeria back up again...well see you tonight!_

_~they both went their separate ways as a new day started~_

**_one chapter down hoped you liked it!_**

**_-your truly love and loyalty365_**


	3. Chapter two- creating the animatronic

_**chapter 2 is here...i'm gonna start updating on either friday's or saturaday's which ever comes first.**_

_~**no one's pov**~_

_Another day of children and grownups alike coming to have fun at the pizzeria and it was the end of the day. Freddy and bonnie are both tired from preforming all day. But it was worth it to make kids happy. Once the last family left the pizzeria went to the animatronics and said._

_**Mr fazbear**\- you did a good job today you two_

_~they said nothing, they just stood their~_

_**Mr fazbear**__\- oh if only you guys could talk. That would be a miracle._

_~It was time for him to go home and mike should be arriving soon, he didn't want to hold him up from his job. So he went out to the parking lot got in his car and drove home~_

_~**end of pov**~_

_~**Mike's pov**~_

_Well i'm now on my way to the pizzeria. I suppose I could tell freddy and bonnie about planning on getting a new animatronic, But how would they react?_

_~**end of pov**~_

_~once he got to the pizzeria he parked his car got out and walked inside with his stuff in hand. Once he was inside the pizzeria he yelled~_

_**mike**__\- I'M HERE YOU GUYS YOU CAN MOVE!_

_~mike walked to his office to put his things down, soon enough he was accompanied by freddy and bonnie~_

_**Bonnie**__\- good to see you mikey_

_**Freddy**__\- hello Michael_

_**mike**__\- guys i have some good news... is getting a new animatronic_

_~At first mike thought their reactions would be sad or angry but it wasn't that at all instead their reactions were happy and cheerful~_

_**bonnie**__\- a new animatronic!? that sounds great!_

_**Freddy**__\- it does indeed_

_**mike**__\- really? i thought you guys would be upset _

_**Freddy**__\- heavens no_

_**bonnie**__\- I find it awesome_

_**Freddy**__\- i find it unique_

_**bonnie**__\- did he tell you how it would look or what gender and species?_

_~mike then froze, all told him was getting a new animatronic. Not the gender or how it would look or species~_

_**mike**__\- Actally no he didn't._

_**bonnie**__\- then how about we choose for him...that way it won't take him long to think or to get it created. Also i feel like the animatronic can help us with foxy_

_**mike**__\- bonnie that's a great idea! ill get a pen and paper_

_**Freddy**__\- your very cute- I mean smart for a bunny (__**blushes**__)_

_~bonnie smiled and blushed a little at freddy's comment~_

_**bonnie**__\- um t-thank you_

_**Freddy**__\- (__**smiles**__) sure thing _

_~Mike thought it was cute how they blush at each other~_

_**bonnie**__\- anyways back to the animatronic (__**changing the subjec**__t)_

_**mike**__\- okay...so let's start with the species...how about a chicken?_

_**Freddy**__\- okay...and what will the gender be?_

_**bonnie**__\- i think it should be a girl...i need a gal pal to hang around with_

_**mike**__\- a girl huh? okay... (writes down) what will she look like?_

_**bonnie**__\- yellow, with a orange beak, purple eyes, and a few strains feathery hair sticking out from the top of her head_

_**mike**__\- okay got it...and finally her name and personality._

_**Freddy**__\- chica the chicken_

_**mike**__\- okay_

_**bonnie**__\- and her personality should be sweet...caring...loves to cook...and making children happy (smiles)_

_**mike**__\- and done!...how is this?_

_~the paper showed...~_

**_''name-chica''_**

**_''gender- girl''_**

**_''species- chicken''_**

**_''appearance- yellow with a orange beak, purple eyes, and a few strains of feathery hair sticking out from the top of her head.''_**

**_''personality- sweet...caring...loves to cook...and making children happy.''_**

_**bonnie**__\- looks good_

_**freddy**__\- i agree_

_**mike**__\- thanks._

_~the clock rang six o clock once more. Mike had to leave~_

_mike- okay...you guys should go back to the stage i will show __ and see what he thinks_

_**bonnie**__\- okay see you later mikey_

_**freddy**__\- see you when you come back mike_

_~the animatronics walk back to the stage while mike gathered his stuff and went to the front entrance to see his boss about to come inside~_

_**Mr fazbear**__\- hi Michael...what's that in your hand?_

_**mike**__\- oh remember how you were telling me...about how you were planning on getting a new animatronic?_

_**Mr fazbear**__\- yes I remember...what about it?_

_**mike**__\- well I just happen to create a list about the animatronic...see for yourself_

_~mike handed him the paper and he got a good glimpse at it. He was surprised yet impressed~_

_**Mr fazbear**__\- hmm...nice job Michael...I will definatley use this_

_mike- thanks sir...i guess i will see you tonight_

_**Mr** **fazbear**\- yes you probably will...but for now you should head home and get some rest_

_**mike**__\- I will sir_

_~when mike left in his car went to pirates cove~_

_**Mr** **fazbear**\- hmm...maybe i could replace foxy with the new animatronic._

_**UH OH WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO POOR FOXY!? who knows he might stay or leave.**_

_**once again...**_

_**-yours truly love and loyalty365**_


	4. Chapter three- foxy getting scrapped?

_**yes i know i have not been updating on friday nor saturday and i apologize for that but i was planning for mother's day :) anyways here is a chapter**_...

_**~no one's pov~**_

_~when was talking or thinking about scrapping foxy and replacing him with the new animatronic, little did he know bonnie and freddy were listening from the stage.~_

_**bonnie**__\- freddy what are we going to do?_

_**freddy**__\- we will think of something...don't worry i'm sure mike will probably stop him when we tell him. But for now it's time for us to preform._

_Once freddy said that families started to enter the building. _

**_~later that evening~_**

_freddy and bonnie finished their last song of the day, when it was time for everyone to leave the children started pouting and getting watery eyes, they loved freddy and bonnie so much. So they did one by one the families left, and once the last family left so did leaving freddy and bonnie sighing in relieve and began to wait for mike. Freddy saw what time it was on the dining room clock and said..._

_**freddy**__\- it's 11:30 mike should be here soon_

_**bonnie**__\- good...we need to figure out what we are gonna do about foxy._

_**freddy**__\- and that's what i like about you (__**smiles**__)_

_**bonnie**__\- (__**blushes and smiles**__) that's just me looking out for a friend...besides foxy never meant to bite the girl on purpose...she was just being really rude to him._

_**freddy**__\- that she was...and i care for foxy to...he is like a younger brother to me._

_**bonnie**__\- awwh and that's what i like about you._

_**freddy**__\- thanks bonnibelle bunny _

_**bonnie**__\- i don't like when you call me that it doesn't sound like a pretty name (__**frowns**__)_

_**freddy**__\- but it is pretty...(__**mumbles**__) it's a perfect name for you._

_**bonnie**__\- (__**blushes and smiles**__) i heard that...thank you freddy._

_**freddy**__\- you did?!...i mean uh s-sure thing bon-_

_~before he could say another thing mike came into the dining room~_

_**mike**__\- hey guys...did you hear about foxy getting scrapped?_

_**bonnie**__\- you heard it to?_

_**mike**__\- yeah just told me about it_

_**bonnie**__\- i think it's awful_

_**freddy**__\- so do I._

_**mike**__\- why does want to scrap foxy?_

_**freddy**__\- i guess because it's getting to point where foxy is getting old and rusting a lot. _

_**bonnie**__\- i don't see why can't just take him to a repair man to get him all fixed up_

_**mike**__\- he can...but i don't think he has the money right now since he is trying to get the mechanics to create chica and pay the person for her in return._

_**freddy**__\- yeah...that is true._

_**mike**__\- wait maybe i can fix him up a little_

_**bonnie**__\- can you?_

_**mike**__\- well...it is a possibility...but i guess it's our only shot._

_**bonnie**__\- yeah...so any news from about chica?_

_**mike**__\- well before i came in here... did tell me she should be arriving sometime next week._

_**bonnie**__\- aww that long?_

_**mike**__\- i'm afraid so_

_**freddy**__\- well i can wait...i doesn't really bother me at all...but i'm still excited to see her_

_**bonnie**__\- me too...if freddy can wait then i can wait too (__**smiles**__)_

_**mike**__\- great._

_~the six o clock bell rang as usual alerting like that he had to go~_

_**mike**__\- well i guess i will see you guys tomorrow_

_''bye mike'' they both said together_

_~as mike left he didn't see Mr fazbear, I guess he is running a little late. That didn't bother mike though once he got in his car he drove home leaving bonnie and freddy ready for a new day~_

**_again sorry for not updating last two friday's and saturday's i won't be updating this freiday or saturday since i just updated and also happy late mother's day_**

**_-yours truly love and loyalty 365_**


	5. Chapter four- Good news!

_**SATURDAY UPDATE!...that is all i have to say. Enjoy the chapter...**_

_**~one week later chica's pov~**_

_I'm so excited to go to my new home, but i'm also kind of nervous Why? because i heard two of the workers here are saying that i'm suppose to go to a family place called ''freddy fazbear's pizza'' with other animatronics there. I just don't know if the other animatronics will like me. But i will never know unless i try._

_**~end of pov~**_

_**~At the pizzeria~**_

_As the day at freddy's comes to a end and families left once more freddy and bonnie sighed in relieve. They loved their job but it can also be tiring. Anyways as Mr fazbear was walking out of his office he notices mike and decides to speak with him for a second or two. While they were talking freddy and bonnie were listening to their conversation the whole time from the stage, but they could only hear parts of what they were saying. Once Mr fazbear and mike finished their talking mike came walking to the stage area while freddy and bonnie acted like they heard nothing. They both got off the stage and looked at mike who was sitting their smiling._

_freddy- uhh hey mike...why are you so happy?_

_mike- Mr fazbear told me that chica should be arriving sometime this week._

_bonnie- really?! that's fantastic!_

_freddy- yes it is (smiles)_

_mike- she will arrive sometime around daytime so Mr fazbear will probably tell me to stay a little bit during the day time_

_freddy- are you okay with that?_

_mike- yeah...besides i want to see her just as much as you guys do. Just for the fun of it._

_bonnie- maybe we should go tell foxy the news?_

_freddy- yeah definitely_

_mike- alrighty then...let's get a move on._

_~as they walked to pirates cove it was looking the same as it was last time. But that didn't matter to them, they were ready to tell foxy the good news~_

_mike- hello?...Foxy you in there?_

_~it was only a matter of seconds before foxy came out looking them up and down~_

_foxy- what is it that ye be needing matey's?_

_mike- well we just came to tell you that Mr fazbear is getting a new animatronic that we created for him_

_foxy- hmm a new animatronic?_

_bonnie- yep...but their is one problem_

_foxy- which is?_

_freddy- Mr fazbear is planning on trying to get you scrapped._

_foxy- i'm not surprised...i deserve to be scrapped._

_mike- no you don't foxy...your just thinking that._

_foxy- why shouldn't i?_

_freddy- because you still mean something to all of us foxy._

_bonnie- freddy is right all you need is just a little fixing up...clean out the cove...and stop being a grumpy fox._

_foxy- i'm listening._

_mike- maybe i could fix you up a little to prove to Mr fazbear you deserve a second chance and don't need to be scrapped._

_foxy- you fix me? are you sure you can?_

_freddy- i'm sure he can foxy...just trust him on it?_

_mike- do you trust me?_

_foxy- (**sigh**) alright. I will do it._

_~when foxy agreed to getting fixed up everyone was filled with joy. It was time for foxy to get fixed once and for all~_

_**i'm going to end it here but i will update next weekend k? okay**_

_**-yours truly love and loyalty365**_


	6. Chapter five- she has finally arrived!

_**sorry not updating friday nor saturday. Friday i was on a trip saturday i was at this type of mega party at my school so i guess it's a SUNDAY UPDATE. Anyways here is the chapter**_

_**mike's pov**_

_It wasn't long when we got to the parts and service room. As i told foxy to lay down on the table i told him he was going to be powered down for a while and he said ''okay''. When i powered him down i asked freddy and bonnie to step out of the room since the operation would take up to at least a few hours. Without hesitation they quickly stepped out and i got to work._

_**end of pov**_

_**no one's pov**_

_About three hours later mike was finished, wiping away the sweat from his head and smiling at the brand new foxy. He had brand new crimson fur, bright amber eyes, less sharp teeth and hook. What mike has done will make foxy owe mike big time. Mike then switched foxy on and after a few seconds of wires and gears turning on in the animatronic foxy he shot up and looked at his new body. When he saw what mike has done he gave mike a little smile which made mike smile too_

_**end of pov**_

_**foxy**__\- t-thank you matey...i owe you one._

_**mike**__\- no problem foxy that is what friends do...now come on let's let the freddy and bonnie see you._

_~while bonnie and freddy were talking to each other they turned their heads to the opening door from the parts and service room where a tall animatronic fox came out feeling all brand new. Bonnie and freddy stare in amazement~_

_**foxy**__\- well matey's what do ye think?_

_**freddy**__\- i'm impressed Micheal _

_**bonnie**__\- yeah mike...you did a awesome job (smiles)_

_**mike**__\- thanks...i'm even surprised i could do this._

_~Just then while everyone was talking about foxy's new look a tune that mike recognized came on signiling that it was time for him to say what's this mike also hears a truck from the front of the pizzeria and decides to go take a look~_

_**mike**__\- Okay guys i will be right back...but until then get in your spots_

_~everyone nodded their heads as they all got to their spot while mike went to the front entrance to the building and saw his boss signaling the truck where to stop at. When the vehicle made a complete stop a man came out of it, went to the back of the truck and pulled up a handle and inside of the truck was a tall box. Could it be? was it the animatronic they ordered? Mike quickly rushed outside next to his boss~_

_**Mr fazbear**__\- ah mike good to see you...are you here to witness the new animatronic?_

_**mike**__\- yes i would sir._

_?- excuss me...could i get some help with this?_

_**Mr fazbear**__\- why yes you can mister?_

_?- Bob...bob the builder_

_~As Mr fazbear mike and bob the builder enter the building carry the heavy box chica was in the box thinking to herself~_

_chica's thoughts~ I am so excited to meet the other animatronics who i'm sure to become friends with but i'm still alittle nervous_

_~Mr fazbear told the two to stop at pirate cove. So they did The men soon stopped and put the box down at pirate coves walkway when it hit mike right upside the head. He still needed to tell Mr fazbear about foxy~_

_**mike**__\- oh...before i forget uh Mr fazbear i want to show you_

_**Mr fazbear**__\- what is it mike?_

_~mike lead Mr fazbear to foxy's curtain and opened it up to reveal a tall new and improved foxy. Mr fazbear just stared with a jaw wide open~_

_**mike**__\- well sir...what do you think?_

_**Mr fazbear**__\- it-it's incredible...don't tell me you did this?_

_**mike**__\- (__**smiles**__) i did sir._

_**Mr fazbear**__\- well boy you deserve a raise...when the time comes._

_**mike**__\- awe (__**frowns**__)_

_**Mr fazbear**__\- i'm just kidding Micheal (__**chuckles**__) you will get it by your next check_

_**mike**__\- sweet._

_**Mr fazbear**__\- now where are we gonna put the animatronic?_

_**mike**__\- wait so your not gonna scrap foxy?_

_**Mr fazbear**__\- heavens no in fact i might consider on reopening him (smiles)_

_**mike**__\- that's sounds awesome sir!_

_**Mr fazbear**__\- hmm...let's try the stage area next to freddy's right_

_~The three men picked up the box together and carried all the way up to the stage next to freddy's right. Bob opened up the box with his crow bar and revealed ''__**Chica the chicken**__''~_

_**CLIFFHANGER did you like this chapter? i hope you did anyways if you guys have any ideas for next chapter let me know byez**_

_**-yours truly love and loyalty365**_


	7. Chapter six- chica the chicken

_**Explanations why i was absent on Friday and Saturday...Friday- i wasn't feeling very well (i wasn't in the mood to write) Saturday- my cousin graduated :) yay! so we went to his little party and i didn't come back for a few hours anyways Monday update!**_

_~mike's pov~_

_As Mr fazbear was signing the paper that bob had gave him i was staring in awe at the new animatronic she looked exactly how me bonnie and freddy described her to look. When Mr fazbear was done and said goodbye to bob as he left Mr fazbear walked back over to me and put a hand on my shoulder_

_~end of pov~_

_**Mr fazbear**\- well done Micheal...she looks like a real beauty doesn't she?_

_**mike**\- yeah she sure does sir._

_**Mr fazbear**-well let's not just stand here...we still have to take her out of the box._

_~They both went behind chica and picked her up from behind. Once they did that mike went outside to put the box in the dumpster when he came back he saw Mr fazbear putting chica in her correct spot. Once her finished he hopped off stage to take a look~_

_**Mr fazbear**\- so Micheal what do you think?_

_**mike**\- it's a perfect view sir._

_**Mr fazbear**\- well i'm going to go open up the pizzeria...would you mind turning on her switch she has behind her?_

_**mike**\- sure thing sir._

_~when Mr fazbear left mike went on stage to switch on chica~_

_chica's thoughts~ He is going to switch me on...oh i better make a good impression._

_**chica**\- Hello boy's and girls...i'm chica let's eat!_

_**mike**\- Their we go...you should be good to go._

_~mike got off stage and met with Mr fazbear at the front entrance at the building (as usual)~_

_**Mr fazbear**\- is she working fine mike?_

_**mike**\- she is sir...(yawns) i'm gonna go home now and get some rest...see you tonight._

_**Mr fazbear**\- cya later Micheal._

_~A few hours later the band was preforming singing their same songs but today was different since the most of kids noticed chica. They all started at her the most in gaze and excitement. But as the day has been coming to an end most of the kids were very upset. They wanted to stay with Their animatronic friends especially chica. But they had too, so once again when every family member left the building the animatronics remained still until mike arrived and Mr fazbear left. And it just so appeared that mike had just walked in a few minutes later and told the animatronics they can move now~_

_**freddy**\- welcome back Micheal_

_**bonnie**\- hiya mikey!_

_**chica**-..._

_**bonnie**\- (**humph**) well that's just rude not to say anything._

_**mike**\- oh that's because her roaming mode isn't switched on._

_**bonnie**-...oh i-i didn't know...i'm sorry. (**ears drop**)_

_**mike**\- it's okay bonnie you just didn't know (**smiles**)._

_~when mike got on stage got on stage he went behind the animatronic chicken and put her switch on ''free roaming mode''. Once he did that her eyes shot open as she looked over and started at the three.~_

_**chica**\- H-hi my name is chica._

_**CLIFFHANGER sorry if this short i really don't feel like writing since i'm trying to enjoy my summer while it last (even though it's only been like 3 days) oh well**_

_**-yours truly love and loyalty365**_


	8. Chapter seven- new friends

**_saturday update i hope you enjoy..._**

_~**chica's pov**~_

_After i introduced myself served with a smile i soon got introduced by the other animatronics and a human._

_~**end of pov**~_

_**freddy**\- why hello there chica...i be freddy fazbear or freddy for short. I am the singer and-_

_**bonnie**\- I'm bonnie the guitar player! (**smiles**) it's so good to have another female around here._

_**chica**\- (**giggles**) i can tell...(**sees** **mike**) and you must be?_

_**mike**\- (**chuckles**) Mike schdmit or mike for short._

_**chica**\- well it's nice to meet all of you...say may i have a tour of this place._

_**bonnie**\- well of course you can Ms chickadee chicken_

_~everyone laughed at bonnie's little comment (**yes even chica**) bonnie is one funny bunny~_

_**freddy**\- anyways...follow me i will give you the tour._

_~while freddy showed chica every inch of the building with bonnie and mike not far behind she was very amazed and seemed to like the place but that's when they came to the last unseen place through out the whole building...pirate cove home to a pirate fox. Freddy felt uneasy that the chicken should come in here~_

_**freddy**\- and here is uh...pirate cove. It belongs to a pirate fox named foxy._

_**chica**\- oh can i meet him?_

_~chica stared at freddy with a sparkle glow in both of her eyes hoping he would say yes. Freddy could tell she wanted to meet him so he had no choice but to say~_

_**freddy**\- uh...sure you can._

_~Once freddy said that chica rushed into the room that lead to pirate cove and just stood right outside of the purple curtains with stars on it while freddy bonnie and mike watch from outside of the room~_

_**bonnie**\- you think she will be alright freddy_

_**mike**\- yeah what if he tries something_

_**freddy**\- it will be okay guys let's just see what happens._

_~chica waited for a sec finally gathering up the courage to say something since she was a little nervous~_

_**chica**\- hello foxy...are you home?_

_~chica stood there waiting for foxy to come out of his home. But after a few minutes he still never came out. Giving a sigh she was about to leave until~_

_**foxy**\- Yes? Aye...you must be the new animatronic._

_**chica**\- (**smiles**) yes I am chica the chicken._

_**foxy**\- well I am-_

_**chica**\- i know foxy the pirate fox...yeah i know your friends or well our friends told me._

_**foxy**\- well that explains it...hmm you don't seem scared of me._

_**chica**\- why would I be?_

_**foxy**\- well many people have never been bothered to drop by here after the-_

_**chica**\- after the what?_

_**foxy**\- (**sigh**) i can't say it's to touchy_

_**chica**\- oh I see...but you may feel better if you just talk it out to me i swear i won't do anything to upset you._

_**foxy**\- well let's see. It all started with a little girl_

_~foxy explained everything to the chicken of what happend back in 1987 where he bit off a little girl's head. Once he finished his last sentence chica immediatly hugged the fox~_

_**chica**\- i'm so sorry for what happend to you foxy. I guess that's why this place looks a little dusty. But how come you look brand new?_

_**foxy**\- mike had fixed me before you arrived like a day ago or before._

_**chica**\- well I will admit you look kinda h-handsome (**blushes**) i'm sorry I-I didn't mean_

_**foxy**\- no it's okay lass thank you for the comment (**smiles**)_

_**chica**\- well I uh better get going see you tomorrow?_

_**foxy**\- your coming back?_

_**chica**\- well of course...I never abandon a new friend (**smiles**) cya._

_~chica got up and left the pirate alone in the dark room who was just sitting there remebering what just happened between him and the chicken which made him smile only a little bit. Chica walked back to the dining room only to see mike bonnie and freddy talking. I guess that they were tired of watching chica and foxy and decided to give them some alone time~_

_**chica**\- hi everyone i'm back!_

_**bonnie**\- oh hi chica so how was it with you and foxy?_

_**chica**\- it was good but i do feel bad for him...he told me about the bite._

_~that last word made mike bonnie and freddy make a confused look. Uusually foxy doesn't like talking about the bite of 87 but they all smiled at the fact that at least he could talk to chica about it~_

_**mike**\- that's weird usually foxy doesn't like to talk about what happend in 87 but I guess you finally made him crack._

_**chica**\- not really I just told him wouldn't say anything to make him feel upset and I didn't._

_~When chica finished what she sayed a tune came to everyone ears but chica didn't know what it meant~_

_**chica**\- what was that?_

_**mike**\- that's the tune telling me that I have to go and also for you guys to get on stage. Anyways see you guys again tonight._

_**''Bye mike/micheal''** they all said_

_~When mike left they went to there spots and just stood there waiting for children and families to come in. But that's when a question came to chica's mind will the children like her or hate her?~_

**_I'm gonna stop their/there everyone until next time byez_**

**_\- yours truly love and loyalty365_**


	9. Chapter eight- more than just friends?

_**So uh it's not friday or saturday wow. But i'm not going to explain why I wasn't here just read.**_

_~**chica's pov**~_

_Today was my first day preforming in front of the kiddies. And I was completely wrong they actually loved me. Most of them were pointing out to me telling me i'm pretty or the loved my cupcake that was in my right hand ''Carl''. But I then I became sad when it was time for the children to leave with their parents. Even though they wined and cried it didn't seemed to bother freddy or bonnie I guess they are used to it but for me it made my heart broke a little I will get over it though. Once the last of families left I looked over to freddy and bonnie_

_~**end of pov**~_

_**chica**\- So guys what do you wanna-_

_**freddy**\- shh...I'm sorry Ms chica but we are not aloud to talk until the manager is completely gone._

_**chica**\- Oh okay._

_~They stood back in their positions and waited until they saw Mr fazbear walk to the front entrance and leave. And that was about the time mike came in~_

_**mike**\- You guys are safe_

_**chica**\- We have to wait until you come everyday?_

_**mike**\- Yes you do chica and it will have to stay this way until we can find a way to tell Mr fazbear._

_**chica**\- Well that is fine with me in the meantime i'm going to go see foxy again I promised him I would come back._

_**bonnie**\- Thank god it's been a while since he actually talked to someone but anyways Good luck chica_

_**chica**\- Thanks bonnie_

_~Chica then left to go to pirate cove to go hang out with her new pirate friend~_

_~**foxy's pov**~_

_I know what ye are thinking ''Was I waiting for chica?'' No I honestly didn't think she would come back So I was just sitting in my cove and that's where I hear a voice call my name and it sounded soothing. When I got up and looked outside of me home I saw chica and I was actually surprised._

_~**end of pov**~_

_**chica**\- Hi foxy (**smiles**)_

_**foxy**\- Hello lassie I didn't think ye would be coming back._

_**chica**\- Well of course I would come back I told you I never abandon a new friend and besides you look like you could use someone to talk to._

_**foxy**\- You seem different from the others...(**smiles**) I like that._

_**chica**\- What do you mean?_

_**foxy**\- Well usually the others would try to help me get out of the cove or talk to them but I never bothered. The only time I came out is when mike fixed me._

_**chica**\- Well just remember foxy if you need someone to talk to I am here (**smiles**) or the others. We will always be here for you._

_~foxy didn't know what to say chica was being so nice and loyal to him and that's when he felt something inside of him something that he never felt before ''love''. It was like he was starting to fall for the beautiful purple eyed chicken. But he just brushed it off~_

_**chica**\- Hello foxy you there?_

_**foxy**\- Oh sorry chica I am I was just thinking._

_**chica**\- Really? about what?_

_**foxy**\- (**blushes**) Nothing important._

_**chica**\- Well okay...(**giggles**) children really used to love you. I can tell by all the pictures they have drawn._

_**foxy**\- Yeah I do miss the little lads and lassies that would come in here to hear me stories._

_**chica**\- Oh stories please do tell I love stories!_

_**foxy**\- (**chuckles**) I don't see why not._

_~Chica sat down on the floor as foxy went inside his cove to get ready for his story telling play. A few minutes later the curtains opened to reveal foxy and his one leg on a treasure chest as he stood tall and proud. H e began to tell one of his stories to chica who was enjoying every moment of the story. During his story telling he was talking walking and dancing like a pirate which made chica smile and laugh at some points which made foxy feeling all happy inside and out. Seeing that she was liking his story made foxy think he still got it. When foxy finished his story chica applauded as he bowed~_

_**chica**\- That was amazing foxy you are quite the pirate._

_**foxy**\- Why thanks you lass...I wish I could see you and the others preform but some kid might see me or whatever._

_**chica**\- I feel your pain but don't worry I'm sure you will be able to see us preform one day._

_~The 6:00 tune played as chica sighed and got up off the floor~_

_**chica**\- Well I have to go but it was nice hanging out with you foxy._

_~she then went up to him and kissed his cheek making his blush madly as chica giggled and walked off to the dining area~_

_**foxy**\- S-She kissed me._

_~In the dining room~_

_**chica**\- I'm back everyone_

_''Hi/Hello chica'' they all said_

_**mike**\- I was just about to come get you but I see you have made it back in time._

_**chica**\- Yeah I did_

_~She got on stage with the other two animatronics as mike left saying goodbye to everyone as they said goodbye back~_

_**bonnie**\- Sooo how was it with foxy?_

_**chica**\- It was great we talked and eventually he told me one of his pirate stories._

_**freddy**\- That sounds interesting seems like you had a lot of fun._

_**chica**\- Yes I did._

_**bonnie**\- You two seem to be getting a long real well._

_**chica**\- Yeah (**smiles**) we are._

_~They all went into shut down mode as they waited for the day to start~_

_**Seems like chica and foxy are becoming more than just friends...maybe lol byez**_

_**-yours truly love and loyalty365**_


	10. Chapter nine-A few sweet days off

_**I am sorry I have not been able to update this weekend I have been on a church trip and i didn't get back until sunday or should I say monday night idk but I'm here now :)**_

_**~Mike's pov~**_

_Mr fazbear had called me at my apartment while I was making coffee. He told me their would be no work for a few days since he is going out of town with his wife and two kids for a family vacation. He also told me that I didn't have to watch the pizzeria unless I wanted to don't ask me why but I decided to go spend time with the animatronics any way besides the fact me having to tell the the news. I was gonna go at night since that's the time i usually go anyway._

_**~End of pov~**_

_**~Later that evening no one's pov~**_

_ At the pizzeria Freddy was looking out of the window waiting for at least one family to arrive since not one single human came all day. Not even Mr fazbear._

_**~End of pov~**_

_**Freddy**__\- Hmm...we haven't seen any human all day. where is everyone?_

_**bonnie**__\- (__**Walks up to freddy**__) Maybe it's the fact that we probably have a day off_

_**Freddy**__\- (__**hits head**__) Of course...how can I be so blind it's so obvious._

_**bonnie**__\- (__**laughs**__) it's alright freddy I guess I'm just more brighter than you (__**winks**__)_

_**Freddy**__\- oh really? would a bright bunny let a certain bear do this_

_~He picked up bonnie and spun her around in the air laughing with chica coming up watching and giggling. Freddy eventually became tired and put bonnie down as she almost fell but then regained her balance with freddy's help and thanked him. But that's when she felted something rumble in her stomach~_

_**bonnie**__\- I don't usually say this because I'm not usually hungry but now my hunger level is low._

_**Freddy**__\- so is mine_

_**Chica**__\- Well in my programming I am able to cook pizza since it's one of my favorite foods but I can also cook something else if you want me to?_

_**bonnie**__\- nah I could go for some pizza right now_

_**chica**__\- What about you freddy?_

_**freddy**__\- I could go for some pizza as well_

_**chica**__\- oh good...If you need me I will be in the kitchen if you need me of course (**leaves**)_

_**bonnie**__\- Okay I will be in the girls room if you need me _

_**freddy**__\- So will I_

_**bonnie-**__ Wait what?_

_**freddy**__\- I mean the boys room where it's all man like (__**laughs nervously**__)_

_**bonnie**__\- Ookay? (__**leaves**__)_

_**freddy**__\- (__**sigh**__) I just had to screw it up._

_**~Chica's pov~ **_

_While I was putting the pizza in the oven I saw someone walk in and I smiled when I saw who it was...the one and only foxy_

_**~End of pov~**_

_**chica**__\- Hi foxy what are you doing here?_

_**foxy**__\- Oh hello lass...I was just coming to get a glass of water._

_**chica**__\- I didn't know we could drink _

_**foxy**__\- Yeah as long as we don't drink too much to where we can you know get glitchy...like how I did to that little girl back then._

_~Thier was akward silence after that but then a noise both got their attention. It was the timer for pizza. Chica put on her oven mittens and took out the pizza then placed on the table in a box with foxy looking at how good it was~_

_**foxy**__\- What's with the pizza not that I don't like it or anything_

_**chica**__\- Oh this is for me bonnie and freddy to eat...Ifyou want you can try a piece_

_**foxy**__\- Well okay (__**grabs slice**__)_

_~foxy ate the slice of the pizza and his eyes instantly lit up as he ate the rest of the pizza~_

_**chica**__\- Soo what do you think?_

_**foxy**__\- it-it's amazing chica_

_**chica**__\- (__**smiles**__) Really? _

_**foxy**__-(__**chuckles**__) Yeah you really know how to cook_

_**chica**__\- (__**blushes**__) T-Thanks_

_**foxy**__\- (__**blushes lightly**__) n-no problem lass._

_~They were both locked up in each other's gaze until chica broke it by saying~_

_**chica**__\- Well I better go give them the pizza (picks up box) but talk to you later?_

_**foxy**__\- Okay...Oh and chica_

_**chica**__\- Yes foxy?_

_**foxy**__\- what uh m-made you kiss me yesterday?_

_**CLIFFHANGER! sorry lol what will chica say? who knows anyways byez**_

_**-yours truly love and loyalty365**_


End file.
